


GeorgeFoundLove

by trashcanrobin



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gream - Freeform, M/M, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanrobin/pseuds/trashcanrobin
Summary: George is currently in America, visiting his best friend and attending his first convention with him. But as soon as he spends more time with the taller male, he figures out that he fell in love with him. Maybe it was love at the first sight, since he never saw Dreams face before?
Relationships: Dream / GeorgeNotFound, Dream x George - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	GeorgeFoundLove

**Author's Note:**

> [AUTHORS NOTE: REMINDER THAT I ONLY SHIP THE CHARACTERS GEORGE AND DREAM! NOT THE PEOPLE GEORGE AND CLAY!!!]

P.O.V: George

We had just said 'Goodbye' to our friends, such as Badboyhalo and Sapnap as Dream suddenly stopped me while walking back. He grinned at me, I chuckled and looked at him.  
"What's on your mind, idiot?", I asked him, my best friend, which I've seen for the first time ever today, since he hesitated to make a face reveal to me. I was clearly teasing him by calling him an idiot but still flinched as he grabbed my hand, gentle but with dominance. His warm hand was a miracle to me, since my hands were always cold.   
'I could get used to that.', I thought and wanted to punch me the second after. My face heated up but I still smiled brightly, maybe I wanted to get rid of that tomato shade on my cheeks. For a second our faces were very close to each other, our noses almost touched and I could feel his warmth around me. That made me even more flustered than I already was. I honestly wish we could've stood there for more than just this few seconds, just so I could admire his beauty. Because that is what he is. Beautiful. I was able to start counting the freckles on his face and I could take a look at his interesting eye-color. Even though I was color-blind, I could tell that they were beautiful. Just like he was, but I could never tell him that, without being way to flustered. Maybe I would make him uncomfortable too, and that's the last thing I want; ruining the atmosphere betweem him and me. So we just stood there, holding hands and looking at each other. I was so busy daydreaming, that I didn't even notice him talking to me.   
"S-sorry, what? I've.. kind of been absent.", I chuckled nervously and Dream laughed.  
"I suggested to go shopping at a walmart, there's so much stuff in there and so much snacks you never tried. And they maybe have those minecraft plushies you always wanted! We could check out the one that is near my house and-! We could buy so much candy!", he was super excited and that was adorable. I giggled and placed my other hand around his arm.  
"You shouldn't consume any kind of sugar anymore today, but yes, let's go for it!", I said and let him pull me through the streets. The sun was setting so the light was kind of low. Non-colorblind people always described the sunset as beautiful and mostly orange-red.  
"I wish I could see the sunset like you.. I am so jealous of people that see normal..", I mumbled and teared up lightly. Dream stopped and looked at me.  
"George, someday, we will get you one of those colorblind glasses. And then I will be with you, to show you the sunset and everything else you want, okay? I promise.", his smile was heart-warming and his calm voice made me smile.  
"I- Dream- I don't know what to say, besides.. Thank you. Your words mean a lot to me. Please keep that promise", I smiled and blushed. He chuckled and pulled me into a strong and warm hug.

After half an hour of walking, we finally arrived at the walmart we wanted to go to. It was around fifteen minutes away from Dream's place. As we entered I was super overwhelmed. There was so much happening around me and all those sounds and lights!   
Our first mission was to get a shopping cart. And after Dream somehow managed to place me in it, the chaos began. We kept on throwing random candy, weird looking soft-drinks and other snacks into the cart and almost crashed into some other people. I giggled, they all were probably thinking we were drunk or on drugs, but the only thing I was high on was serotonin. While the tall-blonde pushed me around, I made random snapchat videos, only for the two of us. And when we finally arrived at the toy-section, I felt like a child again. So many plushies around me! I luckily found what I was looking for, and smiled very brightly as I took one of the minecraft bee-plushies into my hand. Dream laughed and ruffled my hair. Then he took a picture of me.  
"George, you are adorable.", he said, bluntly and without any hesitation. I blushed a little, and he did too.   
"I should bring one for Tubbo! He would love it!", I chuckled and placed now two plushies in the cart, Dream shook his head, laughing.  
Summary: Our budget we set was spent on candy, snacks, drinks and random toys. Just because Dream wanted a nerf gun.  
And after we finally finished the painful payment, we were about to step out of the walmart and I realized that we spent more than an hour during our shopping trip. We both had now two bags full of stuff. It was dark and it was heavily raining. Neither of us expected rain, so we did not wore any kind of jacket or sweater.   
"You've got to be kidding me.", Dream sighed, clearly annoyed. I had to laugh, out of mental pain and amusement of my own sillyness.   
I looked over to him and once again started to admire his beauty. I just couldn't stop looking at him. His dirty-blonde hair was almost on shoulder-length and lightly wavy but it was just perfect for him. I felt my heartbeat go faster and my face heat up again.  
'Maybe I am in love with him..', once again I could've kicked myself for that kind of thoughts. And for the fact that I was a bisexual in the closet. Even towards Dream. I mean.. he would never ever return those feelings so, I tried to not have any hope.  
"Okayyy..", he said after he checked his phone. "I do not trust any kind of uber drivers here and especially not when it's dark outside so we have to walk back, I am so sorry George.", he sighed and took my hand. As he started walking I just finished daydreaming and stumbled after the tall blonde male. I kept on clinging onto his hand, my heart was racing and I was really scared. Dream sometimes told me stories he heard on the news and the thought of getting robbed or even worse just.. scared me.  
I was super glad that we, after fifteen minutes, finally were standing in Dream's house, both wet to the bones. My heartbeat was slowly calming down when I realized how gorgeous he was, even when he was soaked with rain. I shook my head, quickly to avoid my romantic feelings towards him. Thinking of being attracted to my best friend made me anxious. I already lost a friend of mine because they thought I was attracted to them. Dream suddenly took the bags out of my hands and gently pulled me into his bathroom, making my anxious thoughts vanish for a second. He started to dry my hair with a towel, his gentle actions towards me made me chuckle and I quickly took a picture to make this memory last. I noticed that I was still super red on my cheeks.  
"Aww, why are you so blushy, Georgey-worgey?~", he asked me, teasingly poking my cheek with his finger. I growled and hid my face behind my towel, giggling on my inside.

After we finally were dry, I quickly made my way to his bedroom, where my suitcase was. But then, when I spotted his closet, a better idea crossed my mind. I opened his closet after I closed the door and pulled out the hoodie he had released for his 200k subscriber special. It almost reached down to my knees and I couldn't stop myself from smiling like an idiot. It just looked somehow super cute. I giggled. The sudden knock on the door made me flinch and almost crash into his setup.  
"Y-yes! Come in, Dream!", I stuttered, nervously. I heard him laugh as he opened the door. His cheeks got a lot darker as he saw me, he was blusing madly.  
"I-I see! Y-You found my closet.. Uhm- You-You're very cute! Shit- no- I mean-", he was stuttering and almost panicking, I had to chuckle. I felt somehow honoured that he was so flustered. But this piece of anxiety about losing him was still there.  
"T-Thank you. Uhm- d-do you mind if I sleep with you? I mean- in one bed! I-I get nightmares easily at new places..", I tried to explain myself and blushed madly, too. I even teared up a little, because that was super embarrassing for me. The blonde male moved close to me, placed his strong arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. I relaxed at hearing his heartbeat. 

We moved onto the bed and after Dream got me a blanket and some pillows,I finally got to meet Patches. At first she smelled at my suitcase and then jumped onto the bed, first only recognizing Dream. We had placed my suitcase here this morning, after he picked me up from the airport and before attending the twitch-con. I gently started to pet the fluffy creature that made herself comfortable next to Dream. His bed was big enough to do that anyways. Dream meanwhile started to search for a movie. We ended up watching the first Harry Potter movie but quickly fell asleep while doing so.

I caught myself at home, staring at my screen. I looked around the room, everything was different, this seemed to be a whole new apartment. Nothing reminded me of my room in London. That was weird, on my second screen was a video uploading. The title made my heart beat faster, almost like I would get an anxiety attack. It was called: 'My last video. Goodbye and Thank you.' WHAT?! This could not be true!! I teared up and felt tears running down my face. I pressed multiple buttons on my keyboard, hoping to make that upload stop, but I could not. Quickly I searched up Dream's, Sapnap's and Bad's channel on YouTube, just to get shocked again. Dream had 50 million subscribers, Sapnap had 20 million and Bad too! And they all had stopped uploading years ago! And my search for Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Skeppy and the others gave no results. I sobbed, I could not believe that! But then, I saw the date on the bottom right of my screen. It was the 12th august 2035. Dream's birthday! I looked at my phone to wish him a happy birthday but there wasn't anything, no contacts named Dream or Sapnap, no pictures with Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo. I didn't even have socialmedia anymore. I saw my whole life falling apart in front of my eyes as I started crying really bad. And suddenly it hit me like a truck. We grew up. Without each other.

I opened my eyes, sweating and panicking. My heart was racing and as soon as I realized what did happen, I started to cry. First quietly into the sleeve of Dream's hoodie. But it started getting more, worse and louder too. I felt how Dream got up quickly next to me and immediately took me into his arms. He gently pushed my hands out of my face and started to rub my cheeks with his thumbs to get my tears off. His gentle touch was calming but it didn't stop my tears, I sobbed and closed my eyes for a second. I whined and started trying to explain myself but all the tried I made with talking just ended up in a weird noise. Other than I expected Dream kept his motions doing.  
"Everything will be alright. There is nothing you need to be afraid of. It was only a bad dream. Pshh, calm down.. I'm here for you, George..", his voice was very calm and warm. He did not stop until I was finally calm and was able to start talking. It took four tries but I managed that.  
"O-okay.. so, I had a nightmare.. About my future?? It was 2035 and I uploaded my last video.. And no matter what I tried, the upload wasn't able to get stopped. I tried everything. I checked my phone and... all we had was... deleted. You, Skeppy, Bad, Sapnap..", my voice cracked as I teared up again.  
"Y-You all were gone!", I sobbed out and pressed myself against Dream, quickly. My heart ached and felt like it broke into some small pieces. Dream kept quiet.  
"It's- It's s-so ridiculous being a-afraid of growing up b-but.. I..I don't want to lose any of you!", I sobbed out but got shut as Dream gently placed his hands around my face.  
"You will never. And I repeat NEVER lose me. Okay? I will grow old with you, that's a promise. So don't you dare to be scared of growing up.", he said and smiled, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I blushed a bit and nodded.   
The two of us quickly found out that sleep was now not an option anymore, so Dream got up, brought our snacks and soft-drinks and fell down on the bed again. We decided to watch some random videos, well I was more busy laying on the taller male's chest and listening to his heartbeat. When I finally decided to tell him about my romantic feelings towards him. I sat up.  
"Dream? I have to tell you something!", I accidentally said louder than I wanted.  
"Yes? What is it, George?", he asked me and sat up too.   
"I- Uhm.. well.. kind of- f-feel something towards you... Like- n-not friendship.. L-Love..", I stuttered, blushing madly while my heart was racing.   
Five minutes of uncomfortable silence, a smirk drew on Dream's lips. He took my hand and pulled me close to himself.  
"What took you so long, idiot?~", he asked me and pulled me into my first and best kiss I've ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> [Phew, 2356 words of writing with the two notes from me. I hope you guys enjoyed it :D And remember: Only ship the characters, not the creators!]


End file.
